MALDICION
by Encabronada
Summary: Mi madre desde la puerta de la estancia me miraba seria, me estaba juzgando. Y me sentí ruin, como mi padre. Un maldito cobarde que huye despavorido ante el dolor… que no sabe enfrentarlo. Que no entiende que es parte de la vida. Que el amor duele. Que siempre dolió. Y nadie nunca dijo que sería fácil.
**MALDICION**

* * *

La bajo con cuidado a las aguas del río, sosteniéndola firmemente y ella se recarga en mi pecho. La siento aun más liviana que ayer.

Necesitaba esto demasiado. Lo está necesitando con demasiada frecuencia. Siento su cuerpo pequeño caliente, más que en días anteriores.

"Lo siento de nuevo", me dice, y yo sé a lo que se refiere. Sostengo firmemente sus brazos con los míos. El solo contacto de mi cuerpo le generaría más calor y enloquecería de ardor. Trato de alejarlo al tiempo que evito que caiga, quiero ayudarle a flotar. He aprendido ya a tratarla, a fuerza de dolor. Sonríe mientras su frágil cuerpo se refresca un poco, por fin.

Me he acostumbrado a estar la mayor parte del tiempo en mi forma femenina, a causa de estas crisis de mi esposa.

Es curioso como llegamos a esto o como creo que llegamos. Siempre pensé que sería Shampoo la única capaz de intentar algo parecido. No lo vi llegar desde ese ángulo.

El mismo día en que cumplí la mayoría de edad, nuestros padres decidieron que era hora de sentar cabeza. Nos dieron un ultimátum.

Con nuestro habitual orgullo, protestamos, pero no demasiado. Habíamos pasado más de dos años comprometidos y no hicimos nada por evitarlo ¿a quién queríamos engañar?

"¿Quieres romper el compromiso?" Me pregunto ella, con voz temblorosa. Le respondí que no repetidas veces, igual de temeroso que ella… ciego a lo que toda nuestra familia podía ver tan claramente.

"Tengo una deuda con ustedes" Dijo su hermana Nabiki, y decidió pagarla. Persuadió de alguna manera a casi todos los que antes habían impedido nuestra boda dos años atrás, los que ella había invitado sin consentimiento. No tengo idea de lo que hizo. No me imagino a Nabiki Tendo hablando de cuestiones del corazón con Ukyo, Ryoga o Shampoo. Seguramente usó un método más práctico… Pero funcionó. No puedo creer que nuestra batalla de tantos años pudiera ser ganada por mi frívola cuñada en un solo día. Dos locales menos de comida en Nerima y un chico cerdo perdido definitivamente fué el resultado.

Kodachi era más difícil. No se puede razonar con alguien que perdió la razón en no sé qué momento. Su hermano igual está loco… pero él no fué problema.

"Os maldigo"

Habló en tono solemne mientras derramaba sangre de sus venas sobre un plató dorado. Al parecer, igual que Gozunkubi, había adoptado el extraño hábito de consultar libros de esas cosas.

"Vuestro sacrilegio será lavado con sangre. Malaventuranza caerá sobre sus cabezas mientras permanezcan desposados. Así igual sobre sus seres amados y toda su extirpe… si acaso la engendraran."

No le temí.

"Lárgate de una vez, maldita loca", fue todo lo que pude decir, mientras Sasuke la sacaba a rastras del templo taoísta.

Recuerdo la mano de Akane apretándome fuerte. Sus enormes ojos tornándose cristalinos. "No temas", traté de decirle con mi mirada. Estaba condenadamente hermosa.

Kasumi limpió la sangre con agua de flores mientras hacía una oración con uno de los monjes del recinto, quien nos veía con recelo. Mi cuñada se veía muy preocupada. Yo me reí de su temor.

Media hora después, éramos esposo y esposa. Fué un corto tiempo en que la seda de la felicidad nos acarició.

No tuvimos luna de miel. El dinero estaba escaso. En lugar de eso, empezamos a trabajar en el dojo. Lo limpiamos y arreglamos y conseguimos a varios alumnos para comenzar.

Nunca comenzamos.

Recuerdo como si hubieran sido ayer las llamaradas que cubrieron la mansión. Enormes masas, rojizas cuales ojos demoniacos encendidos por el odio, inquebrantables, haciendo de la noche un sofocante día, consumiéndolo todo a su paso.

Ahí murió Soun.

Traté desesperadamente de ayudarlo. Mientras me desplazaba, completamente mojado, en mi forma femenina y escuchaba la voz angustiada de Akane , resaba secretamente por que sus pulmones no se hubieran dañado. Cuando salí con él, era demasiado tarde.

Mientras todos lloraban yo solo podía verla a ella. Estaba destrozada… Le fallé. Si hubiera sido más rápido… ¡Si hubiera sido más fuerte!

"Es la maldición" Dijo Kasumi, histérica, mientras mi viejo se molestaba por las supersticiones y Akane se sujetaba fuerte de mi brazo.

Nabiki fue la segunda.

Mi madre abrió la puerta de la casa a medio reconstruir que habitábamos, los fuertes golpes retumbaron las paredes mientras Akane ayudaba a servir la cena a Kasumi .

Unos amigos de ella nos avisaron que un tren arrasó con el auto en que había subido con su novio unos minutos antes. Llegamos primero que los servicios de emergencia. Aun conservo en mi brazo la cicatriz de la herida que me hice forzando la puerta del lado del copiloto, donde yacía Nabiki.

No sé porque lo hice… no sé que esperaba encontrar. Era lógico que no había nada ya que remediar. Me costó demasiado deshacerme de la sangre. Aun puedo sentir su olor… y la imagen de los pedazos esparcidos me vuelve a veces en pesadillas.

Es solo que quería proteger a mi esposa de todo lo malo.. Del dolor… De mí.

Kasumi cayó en depresión.

No cualquier depresión. Una severa. Dejó de hacer la casa, dejó de cocinar, dejó de canturrear, de aconsejar. Se convirtió en un fantasma merodeante por las cenizas que aun quedaban de la antigua casona. Akane la seguía… le hablaba, trataba de alentarla llamando a su memoria… al espíritu inquebrantable de su hermana mayor.

Después dejó de comer. Tofú la internó en su clínica para evitar que muriera de inanición. Después ya no fue suficiente… Necesitó a un especialista.

Akane lloraba todas las noches. Por el día visitaba a su hermana. Hablaba con ella, peinaba sus cabellos, le ayudaba a asearse y la alimentaba.

Yo busqué a Kodachi entonces.

Tatewaki la internó en una clínica psiquiátrica. "Kodachi no es virtuosa, ni conocedora. Es solo una loca." , me dijo…

Yo ya no sabía que creer. Yo solo quería encontrar una salida. Que la vida de Akane a mi lado dejara de sumirse más en ese abismo. Que todo lo que soñamos vivir juntos no se desmoronara de esa forma. Que no me odiara por hacerla infeliz. Acepto que fui egoísta al pensar así. Hoy sé que hubiera preferido que me odiara, pero que fuera feliz con su familia.

"Deshaz la maldición y me casaré contigo", le dije. Pero sus ojos estaban vacios. La loca de Kodachi desapareció por completo, dando paso a una callada y ausente mujer, completamente dopada y sin voluntad ni memoria.

"No sé de qué me hablas, Ranma. Yo no soy una bruja. Yo no te he maldecido. "

Lloré de rabia y de impotencia. De no poder despedazarla ahí mismo y que pagara parte de lo que nos había hecho. De lo que le hizo a Akane. Pero no pude. Era digna de lástima. Ella no dejó de ser miserable ni un solo momento. Ese era su karma... a pesar de estar malditos, hemos sido mas felices que ella.

A paso lento y firme, caminó por el jardín de la clínica, dando cuidado a las flores. Me recordó un poco a la antigua Kasumi y sentí una angustia que no puedo describir. Salí de ahí derrotado.

Mi padre huyo de la casa.

El muy cobarde se escondió como las ratas cuando sintió hundirse el barco. Ni siquiera vale la pena recordarlo. Nunca más supimos de él.

Mi madre acudió a muchos templos buscando ayuda. Muchos personajes que no puedo recordar, de religiones que ni sabía que existían, trataron de ayudarnos.

"Solo quien los ha maldecido, puede anular la imprecación" Dijo el mismo monje que retiró los restos de sangre el día de la boda.

Pero quien nos maldijo ya no existía. Kodachi había enloquecido más. Akane ya no podía estar más preocupada…. Y yo no podía dejarla. Y no quería.

Y entonces pasó.

Un día llegué del trabajo y ella me esperaba en la puerta. Estaba sonriendo. Después de casi un año, estaba sonriendo.

"Vamos a tener un hijo" Me soltó sin más.

No recuerdo momento más feliz en mi vida. No sé si sea porque entonces la vi recuperar un poco de su vitalidad… de la Akane de la que me enamoré como un tonto o por el hecho de saber que sería padre. Padre de un hijo de ella…

Asistía al templo todos los días. Mi madre y ella hacían oración y portaba un extraño listón azul en su vientre. Quería alejar a nuestro hijo de "la maldición".

Pasaron cinco meses. Su médico nos dijo que seriamos padres de una bebita, que hasta el momento se encontraba sana. Mi madre se sentó durante varias tardes a hacer ropa de bebé en diferentes tonos de rosa y yo podía ver en su mirada tanta ilusión que por un tiempo dejé de temer.

Una madrugada de esas, Tofú llamó a la puerta. Esa sensación de nuevo… y ese grito de Akane.

Kasumi se había inmolado.

La dulce, amable y positiva Kasumi, se había quitado la vida colgando su frágil cuello desde el marco de una ventana de la clínica donde la trataban.

¡Mi esposa lloraba tanto!… recargada en mi, refugiada en los brazos de quien estaba provocando eso. Sentí su panza retumbar mientras intentaba tranquilizarla. Si eso continuaba, ella y la bebé...

No quise pensarlo.

Le dije que me iría. Alisté mis cosas. Ella me impidió el paso.

Se plantó a mis pies y sentí ganas de gritarle "idiota, torpe" , como tantas veces lo hice cuando ella no comprendía que estaba tratando de protegerla.

Mi madre desde la puerta de la estancia me miraba seria, me estaba juzgando. Y me sentí ruin, como mi padre. Un maldito cobarde que huye despavorido ante el dolor… que no sabe enfrentarlo. Que no entiende que es parte de la vida.

Que el amor duele. Que siempre dolió. Y nadie nunca dijo que sería fácil.

Que Akane supo siempre que conmigo la pasaría mal, pero no consideró otra opción. Que yo trataba de protegerla pero en ese aspecto, ella estaba siendo mucho más fuerte que yo.

Ella no huiría. Ni me dejaría huir. Supe entonces que lo que vendría, lo pasaríamos juntos.

Pero por más que lo sospechara, nunca estuve preparado para lo que vino.

Su grito desgarrador me despertó de la manera más horrible, una madrugada.

Fue demasiado. No lo recuerdo. Sé que pasó pero borre las imágenes de mi memoria. Los detalles. Los médicos me dijeron que fue un aborto espontáneo… que a veces ocurría eso.

Después, hemorragias. No podían controlarlas. Mi madre la cuidaba de día, yo de noche. Akane estaba blanca, como una hoja de papel. Eran muchos días así. Y siempre tenía frío. Y siempre lloraba...

Los médicos dijeron que ya no tendriamos más hijos.

Traté de buscar a Kodachi de nuevo.

Tatewaki me contó que huyó del hospital… y encontraron su cuerpo abandonado en el bosque. El pobre vagaba como alma en pena comprando "antigüedades" en demasía. Con la mirada ausente, igual que su hermana. Curiosa la forma en que terminamos entendiéndonos. Ya no lo siento mi enemigo.

Ahora Akane siempre tiene calor. Un intenso fuego que le quema la sangre. Ella llora y se desespera. Su piel se pone roja cuando arde. Hay llagas en las plantas de sus pies.

En mi desesperación, una noche la traje al río colindante al camino de nuestra antigua escuela. Sumergí su cuerpo en el agua fresca, casi helada de otoño. Eso le dio un poco de alivio. Lo hago casi cada noche. Me gusta cuando me mira como recordando algo que solo sabemos ella y yo, algo bajo estas aguas. La escasa gente que pasa no se imagina la historia detrás de la pelirroja y la chica del cabello corto bañándose en el río.

Nadie nos ha dicho que es lo que tiene. No es una enfermedad que un médico pueda diagnosticar. Akane ya no quiere seguir soportando los estudios médicos... y yo no quiero ya hacer nada que le dañe más.

Sé quién es la siguiente. Sé que debería alejarme y que ella deje de sufrir tanto. Pero yo soy lo único que le queda… y ella todo lo que yo tengo.

Y no puedo creer que todo esto haya nacido de la tonta obsesión de una adolescente. De la falta de razón. De la envidia… de la maldad.

Quisiera ser el Ranma de antes, que viajaba buscando una solución y no regresaba si no la encontraba… pero siempre regresé. Quisiera ir y conseguir a algún semidiós que pudiera salvarla o vender mi alma a un demonio para que ella siga viva y feliz.

Pero dejarla sola me estruja el alma.

Yo quiero estar a su lado cuando llegue el momento. Quiero tenerla entre mis brazos como ahora. Entonces partiré también, dos pasos tras ella.

Solo espero que mi madre me perdone.

No falta mucho.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hola genteeeee...**

 **Perdón por esto... si no se lo esperaban. Anoche estaba trabajando... y pensando y mientras pensaba se me ocurrió esta idea. Y vine y me planté ante la computadora y no he dormido. Me llevó casi 5 horas redactarlo y todo. Perdón de nuevo pero soy medio masoquista... me gusta sufrir... me gusta el drama, el dolor, siento que eso le da una sazón diferente a la vida y creo que hay mas gente aqui que comparte mi gusto. No siempre tiene que ser todo azucar. Es un one shot... no tiene antes ni después y todo lo inconcluso pues lo pueden concluir en sus mentes. Espero que a pesar de todo les guste un poquito y al menos les mueva algo dentro. Sayonaraaaaa!**


End file.
